Diamond and cubic boron nitride (CBN) are the hardest materials, with hardness values exceeding 70 GPa Vicker's hardness (1 kgf load). These hard materials are very difficult and expensive to make, and thus, are not typically utilized in bulk form. Boron carbide, tungsten carbide, and titanium carbide are other hard materials that are more easily formed, but have less wear resistance as compared to CBN and diamond.